What stallions dare do
by Curious Northumberlander
Summary: Fluttershy has just discovered she is not the only companion of the stallion she loves. Her life is about to change and she, her baby's father and the other girl in the mix will have to settle many things straight for the changes coming to their lives... *Hints of incest*


_**Disclaimer: My Little Pony FiM belongs to Hasbro, Lauren Faust and all the creative team that developed the characters involved.**_

**Foreword - There will be blood**

-Applejack!-

The high pitched thunderous voice echoed in the vicinities of the Apple Farm. The source? A disraught and crazy looking Fluttershy.

She stood at the entrance of the propierty of the Apples; her mane was a mess and her expression was a mixture of deep pain and unbound rage.

-Applejack! Get out of there, you coward!-

From inside the house Granny Smith and Applebloom watched through the kitchen window. They felt sympathy for the yellow mare...

Big Macintosh was in another room in the second floor, watching also from the window. He normally didn't have much to say about stuff, but this time he had no words at all. The situation was just unsavable in any possible way; "there will be blood", as they say.

And the cheated mare in the road wouldn't accept any other solution than to see...

-Applejack!-

It was obvious that mare will not leave until getting what she wanted. Applejack was at the front door, looking at her from the inside. She understood her... and yet things had unfolded in a way her friend ended hurted and humilliated. Time to face the consequences.

AJ took a deep breath and went outside:

-Ok, ok... no need for screamin'- the orange mare tried to stay cool. Maybe it would help to control the situation - What do you want me for, sugarcu...-

The word died in her mouth as Fluttershy connected quite a powerful jab to AJ's jaw.

Granny Smith's jaw dropped in surprise, Applebloom closed her eyes and Big Mac just turned his head to the side, aware of how a powerful punch felt. The hit sent AJ right to the floor, even though that didn't make Fluttershy feel any better.

-You, stinking little liar! You knew I loved him, and still... and still...!- Fluttershy was on the verge of loosing her grip and cry all she had bottled up so far.

AJ could feel a copper taste in her mouth; she spit the excess of saliva mixed with blood to the floor (a visit to the dentist would be in order later in the day):

-I didn't lie, sugarcube, - she tried not to cry either, she felt bad for her friend, for herself and for her weakness- but I love him too...-

-That's not an excuse- Fluttershy's eyes finally were sheding tears- You knew I already gave myself to him... You knew I am having children of him! And still you went and... you went and...-

The mare couldn't piece togheter a phrase she was ok with to pronounce... she even felt so vulgar with the constructions that came to her mind.

-Yeah...- AJ recognized, defeated- I went and slept with him. And I ended expecting his child too...- _"Because that was the point of all this, wasn't it?"_ Applejack thought; not the betrayal, but the added insult to injury.

The funny thing is that she had already thought about that, each time he kissed her, each time he made her climax, each time she felt his seed in her... she knew that when the truth were to be revealed the most hurtful part would be she might be having a child of the same stallion too.

On her side, Fluttershy envisioned different ways to end AJ's life right there. Each scenario was more absurd than the previous one, all of them fueled by a rage she never thought she could feel.

Not even when she was left alone almost in the same situation she felt this hurt. AJ, looked her in the eyes from the floor. Her eyes were wet too.

The yellow mare swore that if her former friend came up with that cliché thing of "I'm sorry" she would try her hoof on her face again, but the fallen girl just looked her in the eyes. She knew asking for forgiveness signified notihing at this point.

-Don't you dare to speak to me again.- Fluttershy sentenced in the most serious tone she had ever delivered. Her expression was hard, her eyes cold, yet wet. She first glared at AJ. Then she turned her head up to see into the window where the red figure of the responsible of this situation was hiding. Her stare (not quite the same she dedicated to animals) froze the stallion.

Then, Fluttershy walked down the road and away from the Apple Farm before her strength left her. Now all she wanted was to return to her house, close the door and the blinds and cry, cry until nothing was left inside of her.

**_So here it begins, a story that was thought to be short but seems to be picking up momentum in my head. Let's see where it sails from here. I'm open to obervations about the plot, the characters and the language (english is not my mother tongue, so I might mix some strange formulas in the text; I'll be glad to correct them when that happens). See you next time._**


End file.
